


Daffodils-new beginnings

by Okkk



Category: God's Own Country (2017)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Song fics, They need more fics, but im too lazy to write a 50k fic so please someone else write it, kinda angsty, lambs and that, not really - Freeform, why lie they're cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okkk/pseuds/Okkk
Summary: A drabble a day keeps them rolling in hay (idk lol)





	1. City of stars

Gheorghe put his shovel down and leant against the incomplete stone wall for a minute just taking it all in. He looked up at the setting sun and allowed himself a smile feeling completely content. The breeze felt cool and beneficial as it caressed his sweating body and he felt himself starting to grin.

Spreading his arms, he closed his eyes and started running, not caring that they needed all the time they could find to finish the wall. Just for a second he thought as he ran and ran, legs burning and throat so parched it was begging him for water. He heard Johnny coming up behind him finally and without saying urged him to see who’d finish the race first. They crushed grass and daisies repeatedly and then Johnny finally got a hold of him and tumbled them both down to the floor. At this point, both of them had started laughing at nothing in particular other than this. Them.


	2. The Moon Song

Gheorghe stroked Johnny’s eyelashes carefully and leant forward slightly to feel his breath. It was warm and if honest, stank of tonight’s dinner but it was perfect. We could be anywhere Gheorghe thought, we could even be on the moon and still watching him sleep would be the most interesting thing to me.

Today’s youth and yes he knew he was part of them but he felt old, wise. Today’s youth didn’t often appreciate love as the elders once did. Love would easily come and it would just as easily leave because they failed to put it away safely. They didn’t treasure it. Gheorghe did. He treasured Johnny like he treasured the farm. Martin and Deirdre. Part of him was glad they lived miles away from the next neighbour because it meant that outsiders didn’t get to see Johnny as much, it meant that he could keep Johnny all to himself.


	3. Let my baby stay

Gheorghe watched as Johnny laughed at another one of his non-jokes and felt warmth at how pure his little lamb really was. Yes, lamb. Deirdre was standing in a corner of the kitchen so they couldn’t really do anything but he felt Johnny’s foot stroking his leg slightly as if in response to his thoughts and he smirked putting his head down pretending to push around some food. He loved when Johnny laughed at anything he did. More than farming all day or cooking a meal, he felt accomplished when he made John smile and he did it more often too now. That was one of Gheorghe’s biggest accomplishments since arriving. He wished with all his being to whoever listening that they’d always feel like this.


	4. Bubblegum

Johnny had gone with his father to Birmingham to meet a specialist doctor to help score some physiotherapy because they thought that Martin seemed to be strong enough to finally start it and it’d hopefully help him get back to the stage he was at before. Johnny had been so happy to hear the news but Gheorghe regrettably took him to a side and reminded him that though he’d hopefully get stronger, he’d never be at the stage he once was all those years ago.

It’d torn his heart to see Johnny’s smile deflate but he’d nodded solemnly and agreed. He had been gone since yesterday and Gheorghe had missed saying goodbye to John by an inch because he’d had to go pick up some anti-biotics up from a neighbour town. He’d tried to get home as soon as possible but the coach had left minutes before he’d arrived. Now, he was lying on their bed alone with a shirt John wore often for bed. 

He took a deep breath of his scent and looked up at the ceiling regretting not being able to say bye. He didn’t even have a mobile and they hadn’t called yet so he had no idea of their whereabouts. What if he didn’t come back thought Gheorghe. He’d been forced to say goodbye to too many people back home. Too many to do it all over again, especially to someone like Johnny who’s loss Gheorghe would never be able to swallow. He gulped heavily and nearly didn’t catch the voice outside the door. 

 

‘Johnny called. They’ve approved for Martin to be in the program so they’re on their way home tomorrow morning.’

 

Gheorghe shuddered collectively and tried to blink the wetness away. He was coming back.


	5. Thinkin Bout You

Gheorghe knew that this was it. The beginning and end of romance for him. If it ever ended with Johnny, he’d never be able to love anyone else ever again. Johnny squeezed his hand silently under the table and he squeezed it right back. He wondered what Johnny was thinking about right this moment because all he could think of was him. Johnny. Johnny. Johnny. Johnny was his everything. His family, his best friend, his partner, his responsibility, his love. Beauty only had one connotation now and that was Johnny.


End file.
